


Beautiful Boy (SBI)

by michelleinnit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, I can't get this AU out of my head, I never know what to put here, Phil is the dad we all need, Techno is a tired college student, Tommy is...Tommy, Wilbur is a burnt out gifted student, its like its constantly playing on loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleinnit/pseuds/michelleinnit
Summary: Basically a modern AU with SBI and others (eventually)Takes place within the RP just if the RP characters were in our reality I guess :)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Sally
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little intro chapter, basically one huge author's note! Enjoy :)

Welcome! This first chapter will just be some explanation stuff before the real story starts so that things make sense!

So this takes place in the rp of the Dream SMP, but in an alternate universe where they live in the modern day and like...on Earth, not in Minecraft.

And they live in America just to make it easier for me since that is where I am from (I understand the schooling system here and the norms more)

You could probably tell this will be SBI centered.

Phil is from England still, but he moved to America to start a better life for himself (again, this is RP wise)

Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy are all adopted. Techno being from the foster care system in America and Wilbur and Tommy coming from the UK.

Techno is a Freshman in college and the story will start with him home for break.  
(He is largely inspired by a cosplayer on Tik Tok @/ eleven.twenty who I highly request you check out!)  
His major is undecided right now, but a lot of his studies are focusing on English.

Wilbur is a Junior in high school. He is your common burnt out AP kid who used to be a straight A student but now gets solid Cs at best. (this makes me very excited because I can actually include Sally in this story as captain of the swim team)

And Tommy is a fourth grader who requires constant parent teacher conferences for his disruptive behavior. 

I should also mention that Tubbo practically lives with them at this point, he is Tommy’s best friend and Phil watches him after school since Schlatt works so late (and altogether isn’t the best guardian)

If you have any questions go ahead and ask!

I am super excited to get this started!

First official chapter should be up soon!


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is a bit short but I wanted to get something out right after the intro and it does a good job at establishing a base.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Techno walks up to his childhood home, scared at what he would find inside. It had been nearly four months since he had been home and he had no idea what chaos had occurred since he had been gone.  
Phil tried his best to keep the kids under control, and for the most part he did an excellent job, but he had always relied on Techno to help wrangle his younger siblings together and bring some sort of control to the family.

The driveway was shoveled lazily, the job most likely having been done by Wilbur in one of his caffeine induced energy spurts. However, the snow was still coming down and the clearing would probably be covered before the night was over.  
Christmas lights sprinkled the roof, odd patches left bare where Phil had run out of lights. The effort was always appreciated at the house anyways, the boys knowing Phil only did it for them.

The front door flings open before Techno could even make it up the steps, Tommy standing there grinning ear to ear. He eagerly ran to his brother, his bare feet sliding against the cold snow on the porch.

Techno chuckles and half heartedly wraps an arm around him, not having a free hand to fully hug him, “Hey, Toms.”

“Phil said you wouldn’t be here until tomorrow!” Tommy exclaims, hugging his brother tighter.

Techno assumed Tommy would be out of this phase by now, calling Phil by his first name.  
Phil said it was just a rebellious streak and would probably phase out soon, but Techno knew it was really Tommy’s efforts to be more like his brothers.

“My arrival was expedited.” Techno replies, walking towards the house, pushing Tommy along with him.

“What’s expedited mean?”

Before Techno could answer, he was spotted by another family member.

“Well I’ll be,” Phil says with a grin, “Look who it is!”

Techno can’t help but smile back, “Hey, Phil. The lights look nice.”

“Thanks, Tech. Spent a lot of time on them this year.”

“Yeah! Like two whole hours!” Tommy shouts, finally letting go of his brother.

“Two hours? That’s almost an eternity.” Techno replies sarcastically.

“That’s what I said!” he grins, not picking up on his brother’s tone.

Phil smiles at his youngest, “Dinner’s almost done, Tech, hope you haven’t eaten yet.”

“I would love a home cooked meal right about now.” Techno says, “Do I have time to get this stuff to my room?”

“Yeah, of course. Dinner will be officially done at seven.”

“Exactly seven?” Techno asks, “That’s real specific, Phil.”

Phil laughs, “Wil’s curfew. If he’s not home by then he misses dinner.”

“As it should be.” 

Suddenly, Tommy gasps, “Phil? Can I ask Tubbo to come for dinner?”

“Tommy it’s a bit short notice,” Phil replies, wanting to say no in the nicest way possible.

“Please?” Tommy pleads, walking over to his father.

“Maybe a different night, Toms. He’s probably busy this late. Besides, we already have an extra person since Tech wasn’t supposed to be home yet.”

Tommy crosses his arms, “I hate you.”

Phil sighs, trying to be patient with him, “Tommy. You know what I’ve told you about saying that. Hate is a very strong word.”

“And I’m feeling very strongly!” he yells, stomping his foot for emphasis.

“Hey, Toms. Wanna help me unpack? I brought you a gift!” Techno interjects.

Tommy instantly forgets about being angry, his mind distracted by the mention of a present, “Yeah!”

Phil looks at Techno and mouths, ‘Thank you’

Techno just nods at him and turns away, “C’mon you little gremlin.”

Tommy eagerly bounds up the stairs ahead of Techno, filled with excitement.

Techno smiles softly and follows him up.  
It was good to be home.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcohol use, nicotine use.
> 
> If you enjoy the story don't forget to leave your comments and kudos!  
> I hope you enjoy :)

“But Phil!” Tommy whines, “Can we please watch it? I’ll be good! I swear!”

“It’s too late to start a movie, Tommy.” Phil replies, sitting on the couch, “Tomorrow.”

Tommy climbs onto the couch, squeezing his body between Phil and Techno, and crosses his arms.  
“It is not too late!”

“Toms, you need to go to bed in five minutes. It’s too late.” Phil tiredly responds.

“Why am I the only one who has to sleep early? Wilbur isn’t even home yet!”

“I know, and that has nothing to do with you. I’ll deal with that when he gets home.”

“Phil, if you need to get the gremlin to sleep I can watch for Wil. Rough him up a bit for you,” Techno interrupts, eager to put an end to Tommy’s fit.

“That’d be great, Tech. Thank you,” Phil says, standing.

Tommy starts kicking his legs in protest, “Phil! I’m not even tired!”

“Uh huh, I’ve heard that one before,” he replies, pulling Tommy up by the arms, “Tech and Wilbur are still gonna be here in the morning. You won’t miss anything.”

Tommy instantly goes limp, trying his best to make this as difficult for Phil as possible.  
Phil groans and picks him up, “I’ll be back down in like ten minutes, Tech.”

“Alright, Phil.” Techno replies, “Have fun with...that.”

Phil rolls his eyes and heads up the stairs with Tommy.

As soon as he was out of view, the front door opened.  
Wilbur stumbles inside as quietly as he can, holding in a laugh.

“I thought he would never leave,” he whispers, smiling at his brother.

“Wil? Are you drunk?” Techno hisses, trying to yell in the quietest way possible.

“Maybe a little. Come here.” Wil says and he walks back outside, leaving the door open behind him.

Techno runs a hand over his face, knowing this interaction is going to be exhausting.

Quietly, he walks out of the house.  
The cold air hits with a force, his cheeks feeling the sting of the December wind instantly.  
It takes him a moment to spot Wil sitting against the side of the house, digging through his pockets.

Techno carefully makes his way down the icy porch and sits next to his brother on the freezing ground.

Wil taps Techno’s shoulder and holds out a box of cigarettes, “Want one?”

Techno stares at him for a moment.  
“Since when do you smoke?”

Wil laughs to himself and takes one out of the box, “Since I started failing AP Lang.”

Techno sighs, “Wil, you’re a good kid. You don’t need to be getting mixed up with this shit.”

Wil rolls his eyes and lights it, taking a long, slow drag before responding, “It's my life, isn’t it?”

“I mean, yeah. But don’t the people who care about you get any say in it?”

“Tech, I’m sorry but I really don’t give a fuck about what you think I should do. I’m doing fine. Great, actually. Better than I have been in a long time.” 

“You’re drunk and two hours late, Wilbur.” Techno replies bluntly, “None of that sounds like top tier behavior to me.”

“Why are you home, Techno?” Wil asks, looking at him, “Don’t you have fun college shit to be doing?”

“Honestly,” Techno begins, “I needed to do my laundry.”

Wil laughs, “You needed to do laundry?”

“Yeah, the washers at school suck and I have to pay to use them. I’m washing every piece of clothing I have while I’m here. And I’m having Phil fold them.”

Wil shakes his head amusedly and looks out into the distance.

Silence falls between the two for a moment, both trying to figure out where they are with each other. Four months apart can change a relationship more than you think.

“Did you really only come home to do laundry?” Wilbur asks, his voice suddenly soft.

Techno shrugs, “Kinda. But once I got here, I realized how much I missed it. I missed the stupid Christmas lights and Phil’s hugs and Tommy’s stories…”  
Techno pulls his knees to his chest, the cold wind starting to have an effect on him.  
“We had Phil’s beef roast for dinner and it tasted as average as ever but it was the best meal I’ve had since I left...I missed watching game shows after dessert…”

Wilbur laughs gently, “Tommy’s god awful scream when he guesses the numbers right.”

Techno smiles, “Yeah, especially that. You don’t really think you’re going to miss those things until they’re gone. I didn’t realize I’d missed them until I had them back.”

Wil puts out his cigarette, covering it in snow.  
“You’ve missed a lot.”

“I know.”

“I think Phil hates me.”

Techno looks at his younger brother, searching for some sort of humor in his expression, “He doesn’t hate you.”

“He’s mad at me all the time, Tech. He doesn’t even like talking to me anymore.” Wil says, his voice shaking slightly.

“He’s just worried about you, Wil.” Techno replies, “Phil just wants what’s best for you.”

“How does he know what’s best for me? He hardly even knows me!” Wilbur responds, his voice rising.

Wil’s eyes widen and he quickly turns away, regretting having ever spoken.  
Techno stares at his back for a moment, unsure of what to do. He hadn’t seen Wilbur like this in God knows how long. He didn’t want to see Wilbur like this. It was scary.

“Wil…” Techno finally whispers, trying his best to comfort him.

“Just go inside, Tech. I’ll be in soon.”

“I’m not leaving you out here to freeze. C’mon, I’ll sneak you to my room.” Techno replies, standing.

Wilbur looks up at him, his face red from the cold and the tears, “Really?”

Techno offers him a hand, “Of course. You’d do the same for me.”

Wilbur nods and takes his hand, pulling himself up.  
“Thank you, Techno.”

“It’s no problem, Wil. No problem at all.”


End file.
